A Hogwarty CCS Story
by KawaiiMiki
Summary: Um.... A CCS/HP Crossover. I got it off my site. I can sometimes go bonkers or abnormal so don't laugh about things that I get wrong... *Thank you list is up*
1. Diagon Alley

Author: My first CCS and HP Crossover. I can't explain the whole story but this is how it happened:  
The second movie hasn't happened. It's Harry and co's first year too.  
Sakura and co. are now 11. Eriol and the others(Touya, yukito,e,t,c) all got jobs at Hogwarts. Fuuhitaka and Sonomi got married and they live in Sonomi's house.  
Eriol had convinced Dumbledore to accept Sakura an co. into Hogwarts. What they don't know is that something strange is going to happen in their first year.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Disclaimer: I can honestly swear that I do not own any of the characters. So now you can't sue me^.^. All flames will be used to save electric bills.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
CHP 1: Diagon Alley   
The CCS Gang arrives in Diagon Alley with a list of their school needs.  
  
"Eriol-San. Vot do ve haff to buy virst?" Sakura queried in poor English.  
"Wands and then Books", replied Eriol.  
"Demo, I can create vands", said Sakura"And ve don't haff money".  
"Sakura, you can't create magic wands. It won't work. There is a heap of money in the bank that we can use. And if we don't have enough, we can always get it off Daidojou." Tomoyo stared at Eriol. "I'm jokimg, I'm joking!" cried Eriol.  
  
They bought all their stuff and then had ice-cream.  
  
" I don't know why we have to buy robes, I can make them for Sakura-Chan if she want." argued Tomoyo.  
Eriol suddenly got up, raised his wand and muttered ' Billingual Angalais'.  
"Hey! I can speak English properly!" cried Sakura cheerfully.  
"I casted a permanent English spell on you guys"exclaimed Eriol.  
"Sakura-Chan, let's go home now" Tomoyo said.  
"Oh yeah, and Daidojou, don't use Japanese endings here or else people will think you name is 'Tomoyo-Chan Daidojou'", added Eriol.  
  
***  
  
Next morning they went to King's Cross Station.  
"How can we get to Platform 9/4?" queried Tomoyo.  
"This is how. Stand here and there you go", explained Eriol.  
He had just pushed Tomoyo into a wall between Platform 9 and 10 with Sakura following, Syaoran next, followed by Meiling and the others.  
  
The CCS Gang had managed to find a Carriage to themselves while on the train.  
  
To be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Ok. I know the words are a bit hard to read. That is all of chapter one.  
I'll try to post chapter 2 by the end of next week.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Demo= But  
Chan= Used after a best friend's name.  
San= Respect for and older person. 


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Author: Here's Chapter two. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Alrite like I said, I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me for it if I make the characters do certain things. All flames wiil be used to save electric bills(I have too much people in the family that needs food so bring up those flames especially the ones lighted up with Olympic torches coz they last longer).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
CHAPTER 2: THE SORTING CEREMONY   
  
As the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station, all the 1st yrs followed Hagrid to the castle (walk walk walk, swim swim swim).  
  
When they entered the castle, Professor McGonnogall was waiting for them. "Welcome first yrs to Hogwarts." "Trevor!" a boy called Neville Longbottom had just leaped out to grab his toad. Professor McGonnogall shot a look at him and then Neville backed away. "As I was saying" she continued "You will be led to the Main Hall(A/N: Forgot what it was call) and your class mates will be waiting for you to get sorted into the houses. There are four houses, Slytherin , Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each of them have their own specialties." "that will be it" concluded Professor McGonnogall.  
  
The first yrs entered the Entrance Hall and stood infront of an old hat.  
Suddenly, the hat began to sing (sing sing sing, la la la).  
  
"As I call your name, please step up an put on the hat. It will tell you need to be in" said Professor McGonnogall. " And Also, leave the applause till last please" she concluded.  
  
"GRANGER, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR" yelled the old hat.  
A pretty girl with brown bushy hair went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"MALFOY, Draco" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"KINOMOTO, Sakura"   
"hmmmm... I see bravery but you are still scared of certain things...HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"LI, Syaoran" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
" WEASLY, Ronald" "Another Weasly eh... I know what to do with you GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"LI, Meiling" "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Daidojou, Tomoyo" "Hmmmm... that's hard. Smart, pretty, intellegent and brave.... RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"And last but not least, POTTER, Harry" "Hmmm... Not Slytherin...GRYFFINDOR".  
  
The Gryffindor table broke into a huge applaud as Harry went to sit down next to a Red Head guy call Ronald Weasly.  
  
Then Dumbledore- the Headmaster stood up.  
"This year, I should say that to the first yrs, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and the 3rd Floor is Forbidden to everyone if they don't want to die a most painful death."  
"We also have 2 new cooks, please welcome Misters Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsu-Tsu-" "It's ok. Just call me Yukito"Yukito interupted "Ok then. Also, we have 2 assistants for DADA(Defence Against Dark Arts), Professors Eriol Hiragizawa and Nakuru Moon. That is all. I hope you enjoy you meal". As Dumbledore sat down, 4 ghosts came up from each table.  
  
"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura  
"AAAH!" yelled Ron dropping his chicken leg.  
"Don't worry they're harmless' said Professor Flitwick-Head of Ravenclaw.  
"Hello" "I'm nearly headless nick"said Nearly Headless Nick.  
"Nearly Headless. How can you be Nearly Headless" queried Hermione.  
"Like this" said Nearly Headless Nick as he wobbled his head.  
"AAAH"! yelled Ron as he passed out.  
  
***  
  
After the feast, they all got lead to their Common Rooms by the Prefects.  
  
Sakura waved good-bye to her best friend- Tomoyo and her ex-rival- Syaoran(A/N:Yep, you guessed it. He blushed).  
  
Sakura slowly followed the rest of her house to their Common Room while catching the site of Meiling being dragged to her Common Room by Snape because she was whining that she didn't end up in the same house as Syaoran.  
  
This was the end of another day, but the beginning of another adventure....  
  
To be continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Author: Ok. I would like to thank Teven,H C, iii_sis, ashling, StarBlossom, moon of sight, Sak and Goddess-of-light for reviewing.  
moon of sight- I loved your story- You changed my heart to darkness. Keep it up.  
Sak- Have you guessed who I am yet? If you read these chapters on my site, you'll know why I had them short. Page builer doesn't give extra room, then I'll have to  
separate it into 2 parts.  
Goddess-of-light:- I will take a look at your story, and I promise I will review.  
That's all for now. 


	3. Muggle Works at Hogwarts

Next morning, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran all ate breakfast together down at the Gryffindor table. It only took 20seconds of Sakura and Tomoyo's cuteness to convince Professor's Flitwick and Sprout. But it took Meiling 10minutes to convince Snape. Actually, it was more like that Snape was being forced. Meiling asked Snape if she could go and sit with Syaoran, and Snape of course said "no". Then meiling started crying. After 10minutes Snape couldn't stand it anymore, so he finally let Meiling sit at the Gryffindor table whenever she wants, except the End-of-the-year-feast.  
As the owl posts arrived, Sakura's owl, Vicki, flew to her with a package. Sakura got Freshly Baked cookies from her Dad, while Tonoyo got 10 copies of the lastest cell phones from her mother. It took her mother ages to convince Dumblefore to let him give her a Hogwarts-Muggle bewitching charm to make Muggle stuff work at Hogwarts(A/N: Remember, this is my story you're reading). As Tomoyo handed Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling the cell phones, a boy named Harry was reading about something getting stolen from Gringotts Bank.  
"Are these cell phones"? asked Hermione.  
"Yep. And they're the lastest versions in Japan too" replied Tomoyo.  
"Humbug. You can't use Muggle assecories at Hogwarts" said Hermione.  
"Give a try yourself then" Tomoyo said as she handed a cell phone to Hermione.  
"I guess you guys want one too?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yeah, alright" replied Harry.  
"Can I have 2 copies? Coz my Dad would like one too" asked Ron.  
"Sure you can", replied Tomoyo as she handed Harry and Ron the cell phones.  
"And" She added " This one is for Kero and this one is for Suppi". "I'll give it to Suppi since I have DADA next".  
5minutes later the bell ran and they all head off to their classes.  
Tomoyo had DADA, while Meiling had Charms and Sakura has Herbology with the Gryffindors.  
"Holy Cricket! It really works" said Hermione shockingly.  
"What really works?" queried Ron.  
"The cell phone that Ravenclaw girl gave me" replied Hermione.  
"Her name is Tomoyo" explained Sakura.  
"And I'm Sa-" "I know who you are" interupted Hermione.  
"That Syaoran kid told me. " I guess you should know who we are now right?"  
asked Hermione.  
"Yep" replied Sakura.  
  
As they walked to Herbology cheeringly, Harry's scar started to hurt, while Sakura and Syaoran sensed something. It couldn't be a Clow Card.... or could it....?  
  
To be continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author: You could probably guess by now who it is.   
It is definately going to be S+S. Don't you agree that they're a cute couple together??  
Hanako-san:- Why does Sakura have a Bulgarian accent?? I do not know. I guess it's too hard to type a japanese accent since I haven't heard a japanese speak english poorly.  
Kikiy:- I will try to update this story every week or so. 


	4. The youngest Quidditch Players

CHP 4: The youngest Quidditch Players   
  
Author: Sorry it took so long. (Gomen). I had an author's block(A/B). This chapter isn't really good. I will try and post up the next chapter ASAP.   
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson. I am your teacher Madame Hooche" said Madame Hooche. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were having flying lessins, while the Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws were having Potions.  
Madame Hoohe had explained on how to summon the broomstick when Neville Longbottom went flying- then crashing and breaking his bones.  
"I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing" said Madame Hooche.  
"If any of you's fly off, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch."  
As Madame Hooche trodd off, Malfoy- a Slytherin- had Neville's Remembrall. Malfoy flew off with it while Harry followed. Malfoy suddenly chucked the Remembrall in the direction of Professor McGonogall's office window- Harry chased straight after it- boy , he was fast. Harry cought the Remembrall just before it smashed McGonogall's window.  
As Harry landed, Professor McGonoall took Harry to see a boy called Oliver Wood. Oliver was the Quidditch captain. He showed Harry the balls for Quidditch- as he got to the bludger, it flew straight into the Dungeon and came straight out again.  
***  
  
After lessons, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling joined with Harry, Hermione , Ron and Syaoran.   
"Harry, you're joking. A Seeker at your age?" said Ron.  
"And Sakura is now Hufflelpuff Beater". interupted Tomoyo.  
"Wow. You two must be the youngest Quidditch Players in ta century"said Ron.  
(A/N: That was why the bludger came straight out. Sakura used the Sakura cards).  
Then suddenly, the stairs started to move. It went to the 3rd floor.  
As Harry and co. went in, Mrs. Norris followed.  
"Run! That's Filch's cat!" cried Hermione.  
They ran to a door that was locked.  
"It's locked" cried Ron.  
"Alohamora!" yelled Hermione. Then the door opened.  
"Alohamora?" Queried Ron  
"It's a unlocked charm." said Hermione.   
"Basic book of Spells, Chapter 7, Paragraph 4" added Tomoyo.  
"HHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura.  
They all turned around to see a three headed dog guarding a trap door.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed.  
"Sakura, use the sleep card" yelled Syaoran.  
"Right " replied Sakura. "Sleep card. Make that 3 headed thing sleep. Release and Dispel!"  
she yelled.  
All of them ran out and went straight to the Entrance Hall.  
  
To be continued...   
  
Author: Alright. I know it's lame. Oh well. Next chapter will be Hallowe'en.  
So stay tuned folks. 


	5. Hallowe' en

Chp 5: Hallowe'en   
Author: Ok. I have decided to make this story only S+S. I was going to write a wole series but I got a bit too lazy and decided I got better things to do. I'm going to write my versions of HP book 5, 6 and 7. I'm just curious and I want the story to end my way. Why??? Coz I hate the idea of Harry and Hermione. I'm gonna make it Harry and ?? You will have to read my versions to fid out.  
In the meantime, hope you enjoy this short chapter.   
It was Hallowe'en (A/N: like totally)and everyone had finished their lessons early(duh!).  
  
"I'm getting sick of Hermione" said Harry.  
"Yeah. Me too" agreed Syaoran  
" It's Wingardium Leviosa. Not Leviosar. She's a nightmare, no wonder she has no friends" Imitated Ron. "Hermione"! called Tomoyo as Salura and her ran after Hermione to the girls bathroom.  
"I think she heard us" explained Harry.  
***  
  
At the Hallowe'en feast, Seamus Finnigan- a Gryffindor, was saying that Hermione, Sakura and a Ravenclaw were in the girls toilets.   
Then suddenly, Professor Quirell comes barging in screaming at the top of his lungs "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!".. Everyone stared. "I thought you ought to know" he said and the passed out....  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! everyone screamed.  
"Silent"! roared Dumbledore.  
"Prefects, please lead the students to their common rooms. Head Girl and Boy and the teachers.. Come with me." He concluded.  
  
As all the students huarried up the staircases, Syaoran pulled back Harry and Ron.  
"What?!" queried Ron.  
"Sakura is still in the girls bathroom" said Syaoran.  
"We gotta save Hermione" added Harry.  
So they ran to the first floor girls bathroom.  
***  
  
Hermione had just came out of crying, when a troll had just barged in.  
"HHHHOOOOOOEEEEE!!" screamed Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan. Use the Sakura Cards" said Tomoyo, opening her video camera.  
"Power card. Hold that thing. Sleep Card. Make it sleep. Release and Dispell"! commanded Sakura.  
As the troll fell over, Harry, Ron and Syaoran appeared.  
Then several seconds after, Professor McGonogall arrived with the heads of the House.  
"What happened"? She asked.  
"I tried to take on the troll myself, but it was too strong. I was lucky that Sakura had saved me" Hermione lied.  
  
"5 points off Gryffindor Miss Granger" said the Professor. "And ten points for Hufflepuff" she added.  
  
Then she and the others walked away.  
  
"So that makes us friends again right?" said Hermione.  
"Yeah" agreed Harry.  
  
As they headed to their Common Rooms, A strong aura was sensed...  
  
TBC...   
Author: I told you it was short. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter would be up. It depends on when I feel like writing. I said that this chapter would be written and school but it wasn't. I just felt like writing.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you next time(though it is my site).  
  
Ja ^___________^ 


	6. Kristmas?

Author: I think I am going over board with stories. I finished Sakura, Syaoran and…. A bowling game? But I'm too lazy to type it up *nods* this is chapter 6 could you believe it, chapter 6. It has taken me 3 months to actually bother to type up chapter six. I still need to work on At the beginning, a new fic and a new site. It's gonna be a busy busy year. Anyway, this will probably be the 3rd or 4th last chapter. I'm not trying to make it like the HP movie so I'm just cutting a heap of junk out.  
  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chp 6: Kristmas?  
  
Christmas is only a fortnight away and everyone is excited.  
  
"Alright (A/N: has my personality I guess) class. This year we are going to have a KK among the class" announced Professor Sprout in Herbology.  
  
  
  
"What is a KK?" Sakura queried out loud.  
  
"It means Christmas Crinkle" explained Hermione.  
  
"You spell Christmas with a K?" Syaoran blurted.  
  
"No. It's just and abbreviation", Hermione explained.  
  
"It's actually written as CC, but they pronounce the C as a K".  
  
(A/N: ok. No one get offended. I'm just telling lies that Yamasaki tells coz that questioned me for a long time so I guess I'll just make it up).  
  
Professor Sprout went around with her hat.  
  
Sakura picked a paper and it said 'Ronald Weasley'. Syaoran got Hermione. Practically half of the class got a name they didn't want to give a present to so they started swapping.  
  
Now everyone got a name that they were pleased with, except Neville coz he got himself and no one wanted to swap with him so Professor Sprout took his and she gave him hers.  
  
***  
  
At lunch, Sakura was having a girls chat with her friends and Syaoran was having a guys chat.  
  
"What should I get Syaoran?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Why not something hand-made" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Good Idea".  
  
***  
  
"What should I get Sakura" sighed Syaoran.  
  
"Sweets" Ron replied.  
  
"Seriously, Bon". Said Syaoran.  
  
"The name is Bon" Ron corrected stuffing food into his mouth.  
  
"That's exactly what I said. Bon! You eat even more than that stuffed animal" stated Syaoran.  
  
"It's Bon. B-O-N" replied Ron shoving more food in.  
  
"That's what I said BON!" argued Syaoran.  
  
Tbc…  
  
Author: oh dear. Syaoran would never get Ron's name right. And Ron better stop eating or else he'll end up like Kero.  
  
Kero: What did you say?  
  
Author: AHHHHHHHHHH! Talking stuffed animal!! AHHHHHHHH! *runs*  
  
Kero: I'm not a stuffed animal. If you don't want to get squashed, review! 


	7. The Kiss

Author: Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 7.  
  
Ok. I know I said that this is going to be either the 3rd or 2nd last chapter a lot of times, but this time I mean it. According to my math calculation (sorry, just took a couple of math questions.), this should be the 2nd last chapter.  
  
Anywise, hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: The Kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and everyone was really busy. For the people who are going to leave, they were very busy packing their luggage. But for the people who weren't leaving, they are allowed to do what they want (e.g. stay in other houses.).  
  
It was dinnertime and only Harry and co. was there.  
  
After dinner would be final! They would give each other presents. Some people gave the presents early coz of their leave.  
  
Everyone was chomping down their dinner then they would swap presents.  
  
Sakura and the girls were talking happily until Tomoyo went with Eriol and Hermione went with Ron.  
  
Harry on the other hand, disappeared.  
  
So there was Sakura, sitting by herself finishing her dinner. She decided that she would see Syaoran straight after she finishes.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt a hand grabs her shoulder, she turned around.  
  
"Syaoran-kun. I was just going to look for you." Sakura said.  
  
"Uh… Sakura, can I talk to you in the Gryffindor Common room?" Syaoran is now crimson red.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Coz the uh.. Other places are uh.. taken. And my uh.. present for uh.. you is uh.. in uh.. the.. Common Room" Syaoran uneasily explained.  
  
"Ok. See you in 5" Sakura said.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were in the common room, next to each other on the couch.  
  
"Uh.. Sakura?" Syaoran said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nani??(What?)" Sakura replied.  
  
"Here's your present" Syaoran gave her a really small package.  
  
"Arigatou. Here's yours" Sakura gave Syaoran a slightly larger one.  
  
SILENCE  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran once again broke the silence.  
  
"What is it now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Can I open the present??"  
  
"As long as you let me open mine." Sakura relied.  
  
Syaoran nodded and started to rip his package apart.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, opened it with care.  
  
"Thank you really much Sakura. I love the scarf" Syaoran put on the scarf.  
  
"You're welcome. Demo, was it necessary to put so many wrapping paper on mine?" Sakura is getting really frustrated.  
  
"Uh.. I guess so."  
  
One minute later…  
  
Sakura finally got up to the last layer of wrapping paper. Now the present was glowing.  
  
Sakura tore off the last piece and in her palms laid a shining star.  
  
"Syaoran-kun. It's beautiful. Arigatou Godaimasu" Sakura gave Syaoran a big hug.  
  
Syaoran couldn't control his emotions anymore and gave Sakura a long kiss on the lips…  
  
***  
  
Morning…  
  
Everyone is in the Great Hall on Christmas Morning eating.  
  
Sakura and the girls were having a chat while the boys were also having a chat.  
  
"KAAWWAAAIII!!" Tomoyo yelled out of no where.  
  
"I can't believe Ron kissed you Hermione" Sakura said.  
  
"I guess he had to make up for my present (A/N: which is of course sweets)" Hermione said.  
  
"So what did you do Sakura??".  
  
"Syaoran-kun and I slept in the Gryffindor common room yesterday." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes started to sparkle.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. We were sleeping on separate Sofas!" Sakura claimed.  
  
"What about you Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I had the best Christmas ever. I was in Eriol's office all night and.."  
  
"and and?" Sakura and Hermione said together excited.  
  
"And we played chess for the whole night" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Everyone fell down Anime style with a big sweat drop on their head.  
  
Harry then approached the gang and started talking.  
  
"Guys, I overheard snape talking yesterday and there is something in that trap door we need to save".  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Meet me at the 3rd floor tonight and 10.30" Harry then walked away.  
  
"What a weird kid.." they all said.  
  
  
  
Tbc…  
  
  
  
Author: I can reassure you it is Voldemort but only him. The last chapter should be confusing, but all you need to know is that it's a happy ending and it's going to be different from the whole series (just felt like changing stuff here and there.  
  
Anyway, Ja! 


	8. The Secret of Voldemort

Author: I am so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update for so long. I promise you that this will be a very long chapter. I was soo busy with school I totally forgot to update.  
  
I have finished my bowling game one, and as you can see, this is the last chapter. A new story will be up very soon. It's called 'Feelings Left Unknown"(sounds lame I know, but I couldn't think of another way to describe the story). The story is about Sakura going to America, and she was saying by to Syaoran, but he was still really cold to her because she was the card mistress. On Sakura's way to America, the plane crashed, but only 23 survivors (yep, Touya and her dad died). Soon afterwards, she suffered from a mental illness. About 2 months later, her aunt found her, took her in and nursed her back to normal. She remembered everything, except for Syaoran. 2 years, later when Sakura goes to Hong Kong, to look for her aunt's son (her aunt had a plan of her own), what will happen (and no, the story isn't as simple as you think.)? Also, Sakura has changed a lot, cause her aunt doesn't know anything about magic (or does she?) and Sakura didn't want trust anyone in her aunt's family (you'll see why), she used the change card to change her eye colour into black and her hair was black too (looks bad I know, but her aunt likes black). What will happen?? What will Syaoran think of her?? How is she going to explain about the Sakura Cards when Syaoran finds out??  
  
Stay tuned. Coz 'Feelings left unknown' will be coming soon (Hopefully by the end of next week I will get up the Prologue).  
  
Ok. Enough of the talk, on with the chapter.  
  
A Hogwarty CCS Story:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FinaL: The truth about Voldemort…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As shown in the last chapter, Hermione, Ron and Syaoran are meeting Harry at midnight on the third floor…  
  
DONG! DONG! DONG!  
  
An old statue shaped like a grandfather clock started to 'dong' as the long hand striked 12.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Hickory!! Stupid mouse!! There are statues sleeping you know!!" yelled a statue with a sleeping hat on its head. Soon afterwards, he went back to snoring again.  
  
Harry, Syaoran, Hermione and Ron just opened the door to the third floor and crept in.  
  
"Shhh… or someone will hear us," Hermione whispered.  
  
"WHO GOES THERE!!" Harry yelled as he turned around.  
  
"HARRY!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault, someone's at the door" Harry argued.  
  
Everyone went silent and turned their attention to the door.  
  
Sakura stuck her head into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here??" Ron asked.  
  
"Shut up Bon. I invited her," Syaoran said.  
  
"Look Kido. The name is Ron. R-O-N. Ron!!" By now Ron felt very irritated.  
  
"Whatever" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Is there anyone else with you?" Harry suddenly asked Sakura.  
  
"Well uh, there's…"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo suddenly popped her head, with a camcorder attached to her hand into the room.  
  
"…Tomoyo-chan" Sakura finished with a huge sweat drop on her head.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly started to weep.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's the matter" A concerned looking Sakura started to ask.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan, you never told me that you were coming to fight, I could've made you and Li-kun a battle costume. But No worries, it's time for Super Kawaii Tomoyo-chan!!"  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo pulled a sewing machine out of nowhere and started to sew.  
  
Everyone fell down Anime style with a huge sweat drop on the head.  
  
Minutes later, Tomoyo finished costumes for Sakura and Syaoran and she is now video taping them. "KAWAII!!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura is wearing an Orange sleeveless dress that flares out at the bottom with cherry blossoms and Peonies decorated all over.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a scarlet shirt that flares out with a zipper and green jeans with a Cherry Blossom pattern for the leg sleeves and Peony pattern for the belt (A/N: He's not gay. I just ran out of ideas. And I'm not gay either!!).  
  
"Demo.." Tomoyo began. "I didn't bring enough material to make you three a costume," she said looking a Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
All three of them sweat dropped.  
  
"Demo, if you want to, I can call for Super Kawaii Tomoyo-chan and…"  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!" the three of them pleaded.  
  
"Ok then. Demo, you're missing out on the fun. Ohohohohohohohoho".  
  
The three of them sweat dropped again.  
  
Soon they heard footsteps and everyone became silent again while turning their attention to the door.  
  
This time, Meiling popped her head into the room. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Meiling!! What are you doing here!!" Syaoran yelled at her.  
  
"That's not nice you know Xiao-lang. I just came to see what's happening coz I saw a trail of sweet wrappers.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Meiling was going to sneak into the Griffindor common room coz she just received a call in the evening from Syaoran's mother saying that Syaoran and her wedding was cancelled coz her 'old fiancée' came back. Meiling jumped in glee and wanted to tell Syaoran in the middle of the night.  
  
As Meiling got the common room front, she saw a trail of sweet wrappers on the ground, so she just followed the trail up to the third floor.  
  
*~*End of Flash back*~*  
  
"Ron! Now we're going to be busted for sure. It's all your fault" Harry whined.  
  
"DOH!" Ron yelled.  
  
" Don't worry, I picked up every single one of them" Meiling assured them.  
  
Soon out of nowhere a huge bunch of sweet wrappers appeared behind Meiling's back and she placed them on the floor.  
  
"Phew. Thanks Meili." Ron sighed in relief.  
  
"It's Meiling. Since you didn't say, my name right. I'm going to make you speak Chinese. Say Xie Xie (Thank You)" Meiling commended.  
  
"Ok. I'll give it a try. X-X-X-ie. Xie"Ron said.  
  
"Say it again." Meiling ordered.  
  
"Xie x2" Ron said.  
  
"NO!! It's Xie Xie. Say it now!!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Shut it Meiling! We got things to do" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron sighed in relief that he didn't have to say it again. Chinese was so hard (A/N: Hard to read and write but not hard to speak).  
  
"Harry you're my hero!" Ron said with flashy eyes.  
  
"Whatever. C'mon, are we going to stop Snape or what??" Harry said as he walked away.  
  
"What a weird kid." Ron muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione agreed.  
  
As they entered the room with the 3 headed dog in it, Sakura transformed her staff and called the sleep card to make the dog sleep, while Syaoran took out his sword.  
  
They jumped down into the trap door and got caught in a bunch of vines.  
  
"HELP!! AHHHHHHHH!! HELP!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Thank god Tomoyo had a match with her and swiped it on her hair then burnt the vines.  
  
The next level was the flying keys.  
  
As Harry got onto the broomstick, Sakura froze everything with time and zoomed off and returned with the key before Harry could even say "Yo".  
  
The third level was the chess game, but instead of playing chess, Syaoran used his sword and chopped the chess pieces in half.  
  
Sakura turned her staff into a sword as well and helped Syaoran.  
  
After all the chopping, Sakura used create card to create ice creams for everyone to eat. She didn't use the sweet card because it wasn't there. After 10 minutes of looking for the sweet card, she remembered that Kero- chan probably stole it again.  
  
After the ice cream, they were about to go to the next level when the chess pieces grew back.  
  
"Kuso!" Syaoran cursed.  
  
"Xiao-lang! That's not nice" Meiling smacked Syaoran across the head with a paper fan.  
  
"YOUCH!" Syaoran yelped in pain (A/N: Sorry about the swearing mina!).  
  
This was it. They had no choice left. Sakura used the time card and froze everything. Syaoran grabbed a stiffened Meiling while Sakura grabbed a stiffened Tomoyo and made a run for it to the next room.  
  
The next level was just a bunch of stinky onions they had to be careful of not stepping on.  
  
Everyone wore nose pegs to get through this stage.  
  
The 5th stage was a retarded version of DADA.  
  
You had to fight the Boogie Monster and the Sandman.  
  
It wasn't really that hard, but wasn't really that easy either.  
  
First, Sakura used the dark card, but the Boogieman glowed in the dark and looked like a ghost so Sakura had to light the place up again.  
  
She then used the watery and freeze card and that's the end!!  
  
The sixth stage was this potions thing.  
  
There is only one potion you can use to go through the fire.  
  
Sakura used the twin card to clone the potion 5 times and used the create card to create a person to drink the potion that will bring you back to the beginning.  
  
Now, this is what you've all been waiting for.. The final stage!!  
  
They saw a mirror and Quirrel!!  
  
How can this be, a cowardly professor as the villain?? Definitely does not happen in fairy tales, but it does happen in Detective Conan and Hong Kong crime TV shows. ^____^  
  
"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here.." Quirell stated.  
  
"Um… well, there's Harry, Hermione, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran and I'm Ron.."  
  
"I'm not asking for your names fool!" Quirell interrupted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly, Quirell turned into a person very familiar to Harry.. Voldemort.  
  
"You!! I hate you!! You killed my parents" Harry yelled at Voldemort and took out his wand.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear, you don't want to kill me I'm your brother!" Voldemort swore.  
  
"What!! As if!" Harry argued in disbelief.  
  
"Don't believe me, then what's this!" Voldemort held out his arm and there was a mole on it shaped like a bunny rabbit. It was the Potter family birthmark. All male borne Potters would have one of these.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Harry screamed as he passed out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up in hospital wing; he got up and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you passed out and Sakura used her amazing power and changed Voldemort into a puppy so you can play with him afterwards.  
  
After those words, Harry passed out for the second time.  
  
"Wonder what's up with him" Dumbledore Wondered.  
  
The final end year day had finally came and once again, Slytherin won the house cup… OR did they??  
  
Dumbledore tapped his golden cup and everyone went silent.  
  
"It has been a great year again and Our Slytherin team has won on 250 points. Ravenclaw on 200, Hufflepuff on 150 and Griffindor on 50."Dumbledore said.  
  
"But, there are last minute awardings."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"First, I would like to award Ms. Meiling Li 10 points for picking up the sweet wrappers."  
  
The Slytherin team clapped.  
  
"Next, I will award 20 points to Mr. Ronald Weasly for eating the most sweets in Hogwarts history. Mr. Harry Potter for having a brother that almost killed us all. Ms. Hermione Granger for doing absolutely nothing at all and Mr. Syaoran Li for trying to cut the Giant chess pieces. They all deserve 5 points each".  
  
The Griffindor table clapped louder.  
  
"To Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, I award 200 points for the brilliant battle costumes and for video taping the whole event for us to see."  
  
The Ravenclaw table started to sing the Hogwarts theme song.  
  
"Now, last but not least, To miss Sakura Kinomoto, I award 200 points for not killing off Harry's brother"  
  
The Hufflepuff group started to join in the singing.  
  
"And now, I declare the Ravenclaw team, the winner of this year's house cup!" Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Now, everyone started to sing in glee and threw their hats up in the air.  
  
***  
  
CHOO! CHOO!  
  
The Hogwarts train left Hogsmeade station and started to head back to Kings Cross.  
  
Students were all noisy on what they were going to do this holiday.  
  
Harry would be of course locked up.  
  
Hermione is going to France.  
  
Ron is going to Egypt.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are going to visit Hong Kong because Syaoran wants Sakura to be his fiancée and of course how can we forget Super Kawaii Tomoyo-chan and her boyfriend Eriol –kun.  
  
It's gonna be a long summer for some of the students, but for others, it will be short.  
  
What kind of evil lies ahead?? What adventures will they have in their second year?  
  
Whatever happens, it's in your imagination coz I'm not thinking of writing a second year story yet. Too bad.  
  
  
  
END  
  
Author: Ok. I know the story is really twisted and screwed but that's my whole point. The story itself was 1,705 words and the whole thing is 6 pages.  
  
I could've written more but I am a bit slacked off at the moment. So sorry.  
  
I will be including a thank you list when I update my new story. So stay tune folks.  
  
Have a nice day and I'll see ya next time!! ^________________^ 


	9. Kawaii*Miki's list of Arigatou^___^

second year if you people give me suggestions. And now, on with the thank you list.  
This will be updated if I get more reviews.  
  
  
KAWAII*MIKI'S ARIGATOU LIST  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First of all, To my Chapter One Reviewers:  
  
H C: ^___^ thanks for saying my story is cute, even though most people like to flame chapter one.  
  
Goddess-of-Light: Sorry I made Sakura have a heavy German accent. I didn't know how a Japanese person speaks English. And your story was great! Sorry I don't think I reviewed it, coz my comp got trashed, but it was really good.  
  
Moon Of Sight: Thank you so much for your support. Couldn't have done it without ya!  
  
Tevven: Glad you liked it. Thanks for Supporting me!  
  
Iii_sis: Thanks so much for supporting me to write more!  
  
Ashling: Thank You. I hope my fic is great.  
  
StarPrincess Sakura: The last chapter was the longest I ever wrote out of the whole fic. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
*scf*: I didn't make it like the movie(read the last chap). Anyway, Love your fics, and continue THEM!! Ps. I might be coming to your house on Sunday. Hope you had fun with your play!  
  
Hanako-san: I don't know why Sakura has a Bulgarian accent. Sorry if it offended you though.  
  
Mya14: Glad you liked the first chap.  
  
Dsfd: Yes. I'm aware that Sakura's Jap not German. Sorry if the accent offended you.  
  
Gemini Star: Uh.. I think I wrote Platform nine and ¾ .  
  
Samara-chan: I usually don't like yelling at people, but I have to say that, by your flame, I don't think you know Japanese much do you?? I haven't been to Japan so I haven't heard a jap speak poor English. The jap kids here speak perfect English.  
Also, I am aware the Tomoyo's last name is Daidouji. Isn't that what I put!? Maybe I had some spelling mistakes, but what the hell am I supposed to do when I typed up chapter one on geocities!? And also, San does not mean a girl. Sakura calls his father Otou-san(I think that means father). Does that mean her father is a girl??  
Seriously. San is a respect for an older person. Have you read the manga?? In the English subbed version, she calls him Eriol-san. And what about clow? She calls him Clow-san. You don't call him Clow-kun like he is a 6 year old kid.  
And maybe if you read the rest of the story, instead of just flaming me on chapter one.  
  
Coolygurlygurl: Thanks for telling me the truth on chapter one, when your slack-butt wasn't bothered to read the next 2 chapters I posted so you just flamed me one chapter one. I don't even think you even read the story, you are probably just one of these people going around flaming other people because you suffer too much and putting other people down makes you feel good. If you flamed me on chapter 4 then maybe I would've actually thought you read the story. Why do flamers always flame on chapter one? Because they don't have a brain. That's why.  
  
  
To my chapter 2 reviewers:  
  
Roxy: Thank you.  
  
Diana@Leenilu2001 : I hope you loved it. I emailed you for I think 3 or 4 chapters, but you didn't review so I thought you might've not liked it. Anyway, if you ever want me to email you on any other stories, just write, email me for all chaps. Hope to talk to you soon!  
  
Kikiy: Sorry that it's short. But thanks for calling it cute!!  
  
mary-demi-ssj : Sorry I went really fast. It's my first ever fic so I don't really know what to do, but glad you liked it!  
  
Mya14: Glad you thought the second chap, was cute!  
  
Gemini Star: Sorry if you didn't like me separating them. But I wanted to make the whole story twisted not like other HP/CCS fics, where they have the lovers in one place and the enemies in another.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Calm Down. Sorry that I offended you because I separated the couple into different houses. But I just don't like Glitches.  
  
Sakura_miaka: I'm not mean. I just hate glitches. I don't read HP/CCS crossover when they put couples in one house. It's too boring. And I know what Baka means thanks very much! I checked it up in the dictionary 2 years ago for your infomation. And I'm not mean thanks very much, but then again, thanks for flaming me on chapter 2. At least you have 1/4 of your brain functioning properly.  
  
To my chapter 3 reviewers:  
  
Ggu: thanks for your word of advice. But my year 6 teacher(I hate her), said that if we add details in our stories, we will lose marks, so I kinda got into the habit of leaving out details, but I'm practicing the skill.  
  
Lai: Sorry if it offended you when I split them up. But as I was saying, I hat glitches.  
Sorry if it was confusing though. But you have Sakura in Hufflepuff, Syaoran in Gryffindor, Meiling in Slytherin and Tomoyo in Ravenclaw. You can see the pattern. Syaoran's brave, I like Meiling but I had no where else to put her(don't know why Nelvana made her evil), Tomoyo is of course smart and Sakura, well just say that she is honest and noble.  
  
NaThAnIaDgReAt: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Iii_sis: Thank You!  
  
Diana@leenilu2001 : I'm so glad you liked it.  
  
Natalie: Thank You.  
  
Chiquita: I'm gald you like it. Sorry that it's weird and hard to understand though. I just like really twisted crossovers.  
  
Silever-Cherry: Glad you like the story. Sorry I offended you if I didn't place Sakura and Syaoran in the same house. Once again, I hate glitches.  
  
Mya14: Glad you thought it was funny^_______^.  
  
  
Chapter 4 Reviewers:  
  
Diana@leenilu2001 : I'm glad that you thought this wasn't lame.  
  
Lil DragonLex: I'm glad you like it. Sorry if it was short.  
  
Iii_sis: ^________^  
  
*=KuRuoShiIcCs: I can't read much jap, but thanks for the review!  
  
General Sephiroth: Thank you so much for supporting me!  
  
Ssd: I will write more details ASAP.  
  
Mya14: No comment?? L  
  
  
Chapter 5 Reviewers:  
  
Anonomus: I guess so. I guess she probably thought that it was a type of card magic.   
  
Iii_sis: ^______^  
  
Diana@leenilu2001 : I will email you.  
  
General Sephiroth: ^_____^  
  
Gemini Star: Hope you liked it.  
  
Rosie: Thanks for standing up to me. And also for supporting me.  
  
Mya14: Um.. actually I did memerise almost every word in the movie.  
  
Chapter 6 Reviewers:  
  
*scf*: Ayu's Soundtrack Rulz!!! And keep it up with your fics!  
  
*~*princess*~*: Glad you liked it.  
  
Iii_sis: ^_______^  
  
General Sephiroth: ^________^  
  
Mya14: Sorry that is was too short.  
  
Chapter 7 reviewers:  
  
*scf*: ^________^  
  
iii_sis: Thanks.  
  
Christina: Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it.  
  
chibiookamigirl : lol. ^________^  
  
Final Chapter Reviewers!!  
  
tomoyo-chan: Thanks. When I get inspiration I will make a second, but right now I got a lot of things to work on.  
  
Kizzy: Glad you thought it was funny. I will try and start second year after feelings left unknown. I didn't get the potions part either. But I think it's like this: You know how in the book, there was only one potion to get pass the fire and one that leads you back to the start? One person needs to drink the one that passes the fire, but for that to work, the other person must drink the one that goes back to the start. Hope that makes sense.  
  
Iii_sis: Thank you for supporting me all the way!!  
  
Intrams: If it'll make you happy, I will!  
  
Hisa: Sorry if you don't get it. Maybe you should try reading the story multiple times, or ask someone.  
  
General Sephiroth: I will. Hope you liked it.  
  
Nikki: SO glad you liked it!!  
  
  
  
A Special thanks to:  
  
*scf*: Couldn't have done it without ya!  
  
Mya14: Thanks for reviewing every chapter!  
  
General Sephiroth: Thanks for supporting me!  
  
Nikki: Thank you soo much.  
  
Diana@lineelu2001 : Thank You.  
  
To My flamers: If you never flamed me, my story would never have been better than before. The more you flame me on chapter one, the more I wanna write to make you guys jealous!!  
  
And to Everyone else I haven't mentioned: Sorry I forgot, it is a really big list. But I wanna Thank Yous All for supporting me.  
KEEP IT COOL 


End file.
